Alice Suikara
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Set in the months since "The Sealed Card" - Sakura and the others were enjoying peace and tranquility...Until now.
1. Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura - Nor do I own the concept of 'Magical Girls'. I just own my idea and my Original character, "Alice Suikara" and that is it. Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

It has been almost three months since the Sealed Card was 'Re-Sealed' by Sakura Kinomoto. Everything had returned to normality in almost...Every way.

Sakura sat in her bedroom in the Kinomoto household, Tomoeda as the Sun gently descended towards the horizon.

They (Herself, Syaoran, Eriol, Kero [By default], Spinel [Suppie], Tomoyo and Meiling) had all had their dinner party and they had all gone their separate ways for the evening...Well...Aside from Tomoyo. Who wanted to film Sakura for awhile...Which was fair enough.

The Moonlight was shining brightly from the same side of the planet that Sakura could see the Sun's rays from...It was odd but nice in its own way.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura as the two were settling down for the evening. "Something on your mind Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Not that I can think of...Why? Something on, your, mind Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled widely. "I've been thinking about what costume to film you in next! I have the perfect-...Wait, what's with the sigh?"

Sakura smiled at her second-cousin. "It's just...Well, it's you. You love me that much that you can't stop making costumes for me. I, seriously, have enough...Or maybe enough, to fill more wardrobes then one can count! I bet I even have more then Eriol!"

Tomoyo giggled. "I don't even think he'd have a wardrobe that big. Anyway, how's Syaoran?"

Sakura went pink in her cheeks. "Well...I uhhh...I was thinking about going to see him soon"

Tomoyo giggled more but stopped when Sakura's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Sakura? Is everything okay?"

Sakura looked to her window. "I sense something"

Tomoyo blinked and saw Kero fly out of his drawer at lightning speeds and hover near it. "You sense it too?"

Sakura nodded. "I do. What is it though Kero? It can't be another-"

Kero shook his head. "No...This feels like a person"

Tomoyo widened her eyes. "I thought Sakura was the only person with magic! Besides the people, we know of course"

Kero nodded. "So did I-"

Sakura's cell began to ring so she got up, walked over to it, answering it in a flash. "Hello? Syaoran?"

"Sakura, get to the park. Quickly. Bring Kero...There's real trouble this time!"

Sakura nodded. "Understood! I'll be right there" She pressed the cancel call button. "Kero, Syaoran's in trouble! You stay here Tomoyo...I don't want you getting hurt"

Tomoyo nodded. "Be careful though okay?" She opened the window for Sakura who nodded, taking out her Star staff.

"Tell Onee-chan, that I'll be back later!"

Tomoyo nodded again. "You can count on me!"

* * *

Penguin Park

* * *

Sakura used FLY to get to the park as it was sufficiently dark enough that she wouldn't be seen...unless there was a Tomoyo clone out there of course.

Kero was still in his small disguise form as he wasn't sure whether or not someone would be out at this time, but better to be safe than sorry!

Up ahead - Sakura saw Syaoran standing using his sword for support while Eriol was a few more feet away...On his knees with his staff looking quite battered.

As Sakura landed next to Syaoran however, things were going to take a turn for the absolute worse.

Sakura looked to him as Syaoran looked to her. "Syaoran! I came as soon as I-...My god...ERIOL!"

Kero cringed as he watched Eriol crumple onto the floor and let go of his staff, the staff clattering onto the floor discarded like some piece of metal.

Sakura looked Syaoran over for injuries and then when Syaoran nodded at Sakura, she bolted over to Eriol's side.

"ERIOL!" She shouted as she arrived next to him in a flash. "What in...How did this happen!?"

Eriol half smiled as he was pulled into Sakura's lap. "I was too late...I couldn't..." He cringed as pain coursed through his body.

Sakura shook her head, trying to get to grips with what was going on around her. "No! NO! NO!"

Eriol cringed again as Sakura tried to heal him. "Sakura...Sakura stop..."

Sakura shook her head violently. "NO WAY! I can't believe this happened to you! Tell me who did this to you? Who?"

Syaoran managed to get to his feet and stumble over to them. "It was a girl...No older then 14, maybe 16 at a push I'd say-"

Sakura looked to Syaoran who stopped moving. "Sakura, I tried to help. But Eriol was insistant! You know what he's like!"

Sakura looked back to Eriol who was starting to shake, she put her hands either side of his head and widened her eyes. He was starting to bleed.

"My god...That does it! Kero, can you...Can you help me here?"

Syaoran watched. "What are you-"

Sakura slowly got the old magician to his feet and put his arm over her shoulder, Syaoran instantly noticing this did the same for the other arm.

Kero turned into his full true form to help. "I'm sure you'll think of this as a piggy back ride from the old days Eriol"

Eriol chuckled albiet weakly. "Yeah..."

Sakura softly and sadly smiled at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Eriol...Take him back to mine Kero-"

Syaoran looked to her. "I'll look after him. If your father sees him like this..."

Sakura nodded a few minutes. "Alright, you go with Eriol then Syaoran, and I'll come by in the morning to check on you both. Sound okay?"

Syaoran nodded and Kero groaned as Syaoran got on. "What?"

"You're heavy brat"

Eriol groaned. "No fighting please...I don't want to be sick"

"Right, right"

Sakura nodded and as the three took off into the sky, she turned to look around, scanning for anything that could have caused this. "Damnit..."

* * *

A few feet behind Sakura, behind a cherry tree

* * *

A girl with a wonky pointy hat and robes with a broom leaned against the tree, watching Sakura. She had amethyst eyes and forest emerald green hair.

"You're not quite that powerful yet Sakura..."

* * *

Chapter 1 finished, chapter 2 on the way...


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura - Nor do I own the concept of 'Magical Girls'. I just own my idea and my Original character, "Alice Suikara" and that is it. Nothing more and nothing less.

Chapter 2 - Questions

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura had relayed everything to Tomoyo who was shocked/stunned to say the very least. Yet, they knew Eriol was in good hands. After all, Syaoran was a bloke as well.

Sakura had promised Syaoran that she would go over and check on Eriol/Him in the morning.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura after the pair had taken their time getting ready for bed (After Sakura had taken a bath - Being covered in blood [Eriol's] for seemingly no reason was hard to explain to Touya...But a downsight EASIER then explaining it to her father).

Tomoyo rubbed Sakura's back as Sakura had almost cried. "It's not fair Tomoyo! They didn't do anything to provoke anyone! They're INNOCENT!"

Tomoyo smiled warmly. "It's okay Sakura. I'm sure whoever did it will come clean in the end"

Sakura nodded as the pair separated. "Say Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo tilted her head to the left slightly. "Yeah?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Have...Well...Can I ask you something?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Anything"

Sakura went towards her bed. "If I said I was worried about someone...Not Eriol or Syaoran, what would you say?"

Tomoyo lowered herself to her makeshift bed near Sakura's bed. "I'd ask you if you wanted to share. I certainly wouldn't want you worrying on your own" She looked at Sakura again, this time boring holes into her head...At least that's what it felt like.

Sakura bit her lip again and got into bed, feeling the pressure from the stare. "Well..." She turned and looked at Tomoyo. "I'll tell you..."

Tomoyo nodded. "Who is it?"

Sakura took in a deep breath and exhaled. "You"

Tomoyo blinked and confusion was all over her face. "M-Me?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you love me which is kinda a given I'd say. Us being family, but I worry about you not having someone for yourself"

Tomoyo smiled after a few seconds. "Don't be silly Sakura! I'm fi-"

"But I WORRY about you Tomoyo!" Sakura pouted softly. "Every day! Every few minutes I worry about how you'll cope if I run off with Syaoran and end up doing something stupid that I know I'll end up doing!"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes and looked at Sakura seriously which caught her off guard. "Well then, what do YOU want then? I'm saying I'm okay, but if you think I'm not, then what do you suggest?"

Sakura blinked. Tomoyo was never THIS serious towards her...Not unless it was something major or a strong, firm way of refusing people trying to hit on her...But Tomoyo had never used it on her before.

"Tomoyo...I'm not sure what I feel at the moment...But please, just know I'm worried about you okay?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. But you need to realize as well Sakura, some point or another, that I care about you deeply. If something or someone ever hurt you...I'd be livid, as in angry. Alright?"

Sakura smiled bashfully. "Alright"

* * *

Li Residence

* * *

"What I don't get Eriol, is how whoever it was, took you AND the Brat down quite so easily"

Eriol sat across from Syaoran with Kero sitting on the table in his disguise form in a thoughtful pose.

Syaoran nodded. "It was rather-" He set down a drink in front of Eriol. "Difficult to see you like that"

Eriol took a sip from his drink and nodded. "It was someone with a lot of experience. I can't remember who, specifically, which is rather troublesome"

Kero nodded. "You're saying it. If not even you, Clow in previous life, can remember. Then...Maybe its someone new?"

Eriol thought about this for a minute. "Possible. I mean, we don't know ALL magical activity on Earth...That's WAY too powerful"

Syaoran kept quiet - His thoughts were on Sakura and how she was...She did look affected by this when she helped Eriol onto Kero's back in his true form.

Eriol noticed this - But kept silent about it. He knew he could talk to Syaoran when they felt better...Which was going to take awhile...They were both shattered and Eriol had only just finished with the bath.

It was going to be a difficult few days until they started to get answers...That was for sure.

But really...

Who was that girl?


	3. A Missing Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura - Nor do I own the concept of 'Magical Girls'. I just own my idea and my Original character, "Alice Suikara" whom I think will be in here soon ;) That is all. Nothing more and certainly nothing less.

Chapter 3 - A Missing Memory

* * *

The next day, Eriol had started to recover whereas Syaoran had recovered fully. Syaoran's injuries were much less severe then Eriol's - So, it fell on Kero and himself to watch over the older sorcerer/magician and make sure he recovered 100%.

Sakura skated to the Li Residence while Tomoyo went to get some more clothes. This was for the inevitable battles that they would have with this new found person. She hoped not, but you never really know, do you?

As Sakura arrived in front of the doors of the Li Residence, she saw Kero fly down to her. "Kero! Be more careful! I wouldn't want-"

Kero nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, Eriol was talking about parts of his memory that are missing. And that perhaps he might know who attacked him after all"

Sakura's eyes widened - Finally! Some kind of knowledge about what they were facing! She nodded rapidly. "Let's go!"

Syaoran opened the door and smiled at Sakura as the sorceress walked in. "Welcome back"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Syaoran. It's nice to be back" She looked around several times. "Where's Eriol?"

"Sleeping"

Sakura sighed out of frustration more then anything. "Hopefully he can get that old brain of his working again"

Syaoran chuckled as he shut the door behind his girlfriend. "Me too"

 _ **[Meanwhile - Eriol's Room]**_

Eriol tossed and turned in his bed as he slept - Memories shattered and scattered this way and that way. It really was a minefield that he was in...And just trying to remember the girl who attacked him was hard.

All she had said was (In the memory), "I remember you. This is in return for what you did to me"

Eriol awoke with a start and sweat poured down his face. "KYAH!"

He thought he saw someone by the window but after blinking there was no-one there...But the presence was.

Someone HAD been there...Watching him sleep...

And it wasn't a friendly presence.

 _ **[Daidouji Residence]**_

Tomoyo reached through many clothes and eventually found her sewing iron and relavent materials. Getting up and walking over to her sewing room, she froze as her eyes landed on someone else's standing by the window - A girl who looked no older then 15 possibly 16 years old...

After a few more seconds, Tomoyo put the clothes down and walked over to the window, opening the full balcony to see the girl standing before her. She more like floating with a broom underneath her...Which could only mean...Was she the person who attacked Eriol!?

"Who...Are you?"

The girl titled her head to the right slightly with a soft yet gentle sad smile. "My name is Alice Suikara. I am here to offer you something important"

Tomoyo rose an eyeridge and nodded slowly. "Are you the one who attacked Eriol?"

Alice sighed as she landed in front of Tomoyo. "Look, I don't just 'Attack' anyone" She used her arms for emphasis. "I simply had to remind him that-"

Tomoyo growled under her breath. Normally she wouldn't even consider attacking anyone herself...But this girl was starting to annoy her. "-I'll give you grace if you admit you attacked him out of hate - Not even Eriol can remember things THAT well"

Alice stopped in mid-motion and took in a deep breath. "If you really wanna know..." She lowered her head and mumbled something incoherently.

Tomoyo stopped with the anger and reached a hand forwards, placing it on the witch's shoulder. "Come in. I'd rather know why you did, what you did...Then watch another problem arise. Tell me, why did you hurt Eriol?"

Alice rose her head slowly. "I can't tell you. Because even if you believed me-" She winked at her. "You wouldn't remember me..."

Tomoyo sighed out. "Believe me, I know that sounds ironic, but believe me. If you had been a normal human all your life-"

She was cut off as she heard Alice giggling lightly to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Alice stopped giggling. "You're not a 'Normal' Human..." She locked her eyes with Tomoyo, "Tomoyo Daidouji"

Tomoyo's eyes widened at this. "How did...You know my..."

 _ **[Li Residence]**_

Sakura sat with her boyfriend in the living room as they spoke to each other about Eriol's condition.

"Something's not right with Eriol" Syaoran nodded. "It feels as though he's being hunted"

Sakura nodded. "I know, I'll go and see him...It's about time I did so" She stood up and walked towards the corridor, being followed by Syaoran.

"I'll show you the way"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Syaoran"

Syaoran nodded. "Anytime Sakura"

 _ **[Eriol's Room]**_

Eriol shifted in his room, having changed his clothes and recovered 100%.

He then suddenly stopped in mid-motion. "No..." He closed his eyes and then snapped them open. "TOMOYO!" He raced to the door and swung it open.

Sakura blinked as she was stood there. "Eriol? You're okay?"

Eriol nodded. "Let's go! Tomoyo's house! Now!"

Syaoran tilted his head. "Why the rush?"

Eriol shook his head rapidly. "Tomoyo's about to be attacked! I saw a vision of the girl from yesterday! SHE'S AT TOMOYO'S!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she raced into the room where Eriol had been and to the balcony. "Come on you two!"

Eriol nodded. "I'll teleport there! You go with her Syaoran!"

Syaoran nodded. "Alright! Try not to be hurt!"

Eriol chuckled. "Charming"

Sakura nodded at Kero who had changed into his true form after she opened the balcony doors for him to fly out off. "Hurry up! She's in trouble!"

"We need to figure out-"

Sakura took no time in listening to Syaoran or Eriol as she jumped off of the balcony, using the FLY card instantly, heading directly for Tomoyo's home. She couldn't care less about who saw her now...She wanted to make sure Tomoyo was okay, that was all she needed to do.

 _ **[Meanwhile Daidouji Residence]**_

Tomoyo flinched as she lay on her bed, she had been injured but not physically, she had been changed...Internally.

"Now, do you see?"

Tomoyo cast her eyes to Alice and whimpered. "I can't believe you would be this horrible...I thought you-"

"Now look, I'm not the almightiest, horrible witch that you cannot trust. If it wasn't for me - Would you be able to access your magical side? Eh?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't want it! I don't want it!"

Alice hummed at her in almost disapproval. "Hmmm? I thought you would want to be able to help the likes of your beloved second-cousin..."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, she couldn't mean-

"Sakura?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes. Somehow, this "Alice" had done something to her that she could only consider as horrible...She couldn't breath let alone focus on what she was meant to be doing. It felt as though she was floating in the sea of conciousness...It was hard enough to breath, so she would stick to that.

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo could hear Sakura's scream from where she was...

"Ah, how nice of you to join us...Sakura"

Sakura growled as she wrenched open the balcony doors with her magic. "YOU!" She stormed towards Alice but then stopped when Alice moved her hand in front of her - In effect = holding Sakura in place.

"What in?" She tried to move. "What have you done!?"

Alice smiled semi-warmly at her. "I simply helped your family relation to unlock powers of her own. You should be considering with whom that you are dealing with...I am no ordinary witch. I won't deal you a thousand curses or anything stupid. If you don't attack me that is"

Sakura frowned as all this information was going through her head. "I'd rather see you-"

Alice shook her head several times. "Tsk tsk, that won't get you anywhere"

Sakura growled as her magic was trying to get at Alice but no matter how hard she tried - Sakura was stuck in place.

Alice looked over to Tomoyo. "Looks like I'll have to end this sarade before it gets any worse..."

Alice began to walk towards Tomoyo when Eriol and Syaoran burst through the door, Eriol firing a strong blast of laser magic at her.

Alice did not have time to think as the blast connected and sent her through the wall and out into the huge Daidouji mansion's garden.

This was going to be a war...That was for sure.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
